When They Got Old
by DragonMage2
Summary: title says it all


When They Got Old  
by DragonMage  
  
*all the GW boys were now in a retirement home, Heero had to have a wheelchair to move around   
and never could remember things that well. Duo really didnt change much besides his hair turned   
white and he grew a long beard which he braided, the only reason he stayed at the retirement home  
was the free food. Trowa got shorter and shorter and now hes the shortest of them all, he keeps  
trying to do gymnastics but something always goes wrong, and the other boys could never get him  
to shut up. Quatre had Alsheimers disease and had to  
be put in a straight jacket because he attacked random people. Wufei had to wear dentures,   
meet his psychiatrist every day, eat the instant food that was mashed up into a tasteless pulp,  
have two security men around him at all times incase he got in one of his "moods",   
and was on the bowling team not by his own choice. GASP! They never heard Relena saw HEEEEEEEEROO!!  
because she had ever-constant laryngitus. Zechs was also there too, he always whacked people with  
his cane and kept challenging Heero to Moblie Suit fights.*  
  
Heero: *goes into the lobby and moves next to where Trowa is sitting and continuously talking  
Quatre to death*   
  
Trowa: well I says to Wufei "you gotta eat that stuff or they'll make you" and he says "they   
cant make me! thats injustice!" well I says "they dont care bout justice, they just care bout  
you eating that disguting plop they call food" and he says ".....  
  
Quatre: *stares blankly at Heero for a moment* who are you?  
  
Heero: I'm Heero, remember?  
  
Quatre: no, I dont know any Heero, you're trying top trick me into something bad arent you!   
*starts to attack Heero and within 2 minutes the men in the white suits come and get him and  
puts him in a straight jacket* HEEHEEHEE! I'LL GET YOU, OH YES I WILL!!! HEEHEEHEE!  
  
Heero: omae o ..... omae o .... omae.... *trying desperatly to remember*  
  
Trowa: *is still talking* ...then the people come and try to make him eat the food but wufei gets  
into one of his moods and splats the plate of gush into his the mans face and the men grabbed him  
and took him to his psychiatrist and.... blahdeblahdeblah  
  
*Trowa is interrupted by a noise coming from the upstairs and Duo runs to the stairs and slides   
down the banister with a very miffed wufei on his tail*  
  
Wufei: ou ive me my dentuors bak mright mnow!!!  
  
Duo: *keeps running with Wufei's dentures in a plastic bag* whatcha sayin Wu-man? I cant   
understand you!  
  
Zechs: *appears out of nowhere and keeps whacking Duo with his cane*   
  
Duo: OuCh!! hEy!!! Stop thAT!!!!! that HurTS!!!   
  
Wufei: *finally catches up and pushes Zechs onto his face. grabs the bag in Duos hand and takes   
out the dentures and puts them into his mouth.*  
  
Duo: *evil grin* *gets up and brushes himself off*  
  
Wufei: *sees the evil grin and grabs Duos braided beard* what did you do!?!?!?!?  
  
Duo: *holds up a bottle of quick-dry glue*  
  
Wufei: AGH! *tries desperatly to take out his dentures but cant*  
  
Heero: omae o kopori? must be it OMAE O KOPORI! sounds funny though...  
  
Trowa: well, I was talking to Catherine on the phone and she said I talk too much, I dont   
talk too much! I told her SHE talked too much but oh, no she kept saying I talked too much  
and this went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, do you guys think I   
talk too much? of course you dont!   
  
Quatre: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! i FOUND YOU hEERO! NOW ME GOING TO GET ....   
who are all of you?  
  
Heero: heero  
  
Duo: duo  
  
Trowa: oh my names Trowa, thats my name all right, I took it off this dead guy cuz I liked his  
Gundam, which is my Gundam now, yessiree  
  
Wufei: *still trying to get his dentures out* INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Quatre: ohhhhhhh... I remember you guys, except for injustice. whos that?  
  
Wufei: I'm not injustice! I'm justice! INJUSTICE! but my names Wufei  
  
Quatre: your name is injustice, justice, and Wufei? I'm getting confoozled  
  
Wufei: RARGHH!! *in one of his "moods" again* to DragonMage oh shut up!!!  
  
DragonMage: you cant talk to me like that! I'm gonna teach you a lesson *waves hand and Wufei is  
in a tutu and a vat of sour cream, and his hair is in an afro which is colored like the rainbow*  
  
Wufei: AHHHHH!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!  
  
Duo: HAHA! you in a tutu!   
  
Wufei: grrrr.... \./  
  
*a bell rings*  
  
Duo: its the Lunch bell! FREE FOOD!!!!!!!!!!*rushes off to the food*  
  
Wufei&Trowa&Quatre: *follows Duo while Trowa talks both Quatre and Wufei's ears off*  
  
Heero: *also goes to where the food is but is stopped by Zechs* ?  
  
Zechs: I challange you  
  
Heero: the perfect .... uhhhh.... perfect person! *must be it thinks Heero* would accept your  
challange if it werent for that I dont have my gundam  
  
Zechs: damn.... all right! I challange you too chess! *GASP!* to DragonMage shut up!  
  
DragonMage: how dare you..... *waves hand and Zechs is now wearing pants and a shirt WAY too  
small for him*  
  
Zechs: SQUEAK! *in a voice like he inhaled helium* I'm sorry!, so sorry! sorrysorrysorrysorry!!!  
  
DragonMage: hrmmmmm... you are forgiven *waves hands and his shirt and pants go back to normal*  
  
*Zechs and Heero are at a table where a chessboard is set up for them*  
  
Duo: there hasnt been this much excitement since the kitchen oven blew up because I put Wufei's  
sock puppet Justice Avenger filled with gun powder in it  
  
Wufei: I KNEW YOU DID THAT!!! *goes to strangle Duo but Duo ducks and pushes Wufei off balance  
and the men in the white suits come and grab Wufei*  
  
Trowa: oh, I remember that day as if it was yesterday or the day before that or the day before  
the day before that or the day before the day before the day before that. I think they were   
cooking chicken... or was it ham... it could have been spaghetti and meatballs.... good chance  
it was lasagna... oh well, we had to get pizza, and Duo ordered for Wufei getting a peanut  
butter and turnip pizza for him and .......  
  
other GW boys and Zechs: we was there numbskull!  
  
Trowa: how rude  
  
Heero: anyway... *is playing as the white pieces* *moves his knight up in a L shape onto a black  
square*  
  
Zechs: *takes out a model of Tallgeese and smashes it down on Heero's king* I win  
  
Heero: HEY!!! THATS NOT ALLOWED!  
  
Zechs: yes it is, its a new piece  
  
Heero: no it isnt! right duo?  
  
Duo: I dunno, I dont know a thing bout that game besides you can throw the pieces at Wu-man and   
he wont know whos throwing it  
  
Herro: ok... trowa?  
  
Trowa: now you're actin nice to me, no way jose I'm not telling you anything, you can forget   
about askin me mister, cuz I wont tell you a thing and you know that because I just told you and   
I wont tell you soo HAHA cuz I wont tell you a thing bout....  
  
Heero: omae o kopori, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: I LOVE chess and I can tell you that that was..... what is chess?  
  
Heero: *sigh* wufei?  
  
Wufei: chess is an injustice!!! maxwell uses it to pelt me with things! *NOW he nows...*  
  
Heero: grrrrr.... *throws the chessboard at Zechs*  
  
Zechs: O.O *gets hit in the face with the chessboard* grrr... *whacks Heero with his cane*  
  
the men in the white suits: *puts them both in straight jackets and marches them off to seperate   
rooms*  
  
Duo: *runs into Wufei's room*   
  
Wufei: *chases him*  
  
Trowa: *talks non-stop to himself while walking to his room*  
  
Quatre: *attacks a random person and a man in a white suit puts a straight jacket on him and   
marches him off to his room*  
  
*everybody is gone and in Relena's room is a old wrinkly person*  
  
Relena: *in a voice only she can hear cuz of her laryngitus* heeeeero?  
  
The End  
  
disclaimer: I do not own GW or dentures or anything like that.. so bug off!  
  
Coming next- When They Got Old 2, The Bowling Championship 


End file.
